Kino's Journey: By the Sea
by benderboyboy
Summary: Kino comes to a village by the sea. After a interesting three night stay, she have a decision to make...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

"_Hey Kino…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Have you ever thought of setting down?"_

"_Settling down you mean?"_

"_That's what I said."_

"_Well, yeah, lots of times."_

"_Really? Like when?"_

"_Hmm…"_

"…"

"…"

"_Kino?"_

"_I'm thinking…"_


	2. Day One

Day One: Ever

**Author's note: My second Kino's Journey fanfic, the first one being Dreams and Shots. Read and review.**

Day One: Ever

On her left was a long stretch of beach. On her right, was an equally long, if not, longer stretch of forested areas. The motorrad Hermes, a talking Brough Superior Motorcycle rode shakily on the bumpy dirt road in between, carrying its rider and some traveling gear on the back. The sun was not on their side as it beats down from the side of the beach. She had to take off her brown coat and seaweed green jacket to fight the heat, leaving only a white buttoned up long sleeve shirt and seaweed green long pants matching the jacket.

"We took a wrong turn didn't we Kino?" Hermes said in his croaky young voice.

"No we didn't, we just made a right choice in the wrong direction." Kino replied.

"You're confusing me."

"That's the whole point Hermes. Now quit complaining and enjoy the view. We don't get to see the sea very often you know."

"I guess so."

The sun begins to set on the horizon of the sea, signaling the coming of night.

"Kino, what's that over there?" Hermes said suddenly.

"Huh?"

Over the path, a wooden wall build by horizontal wooden tree trunks slowly rises into view, spanning from the forested area all the way to the sea. Two large wooden watchtowers were positioned at each end and two more beside the giant wooden gate which the path they traveled on lead to.

"Is that a country?" Hermes said.

Kino began to slow down as to get a better view of the outside. "Let's find out."

**XXX**

Her tiny body draws up to the high gate of the towering wooden wall. From above, a man, presumably a guard yelled out to her. "State your business!"

Kino gave her usual introduction. She suddenly remembered the first few times she said it, she was nervous about it as she was talking to a person she have never met. But over time, that feeling disappeared. "My name is Kino and this is Hermes. We're travelers and would like to visit your country."

"Alright, please wait a minute." He said and turned around. "OPEN UP!" He shouted and the large wooden gate was slowly raised, disappearing into the wall that's nearly twice its height.

Kino stepped in and onto a wooden pathway which immediately bobbed down and up. Kino was slightly surprised by this and held onto Hermes for support. Looking over the edge of the railings, she realized the reason why. They weren't on any pathway but a floating wooden platform. The water was only around two meters deep and it was brimming with underwater life.

The sound of bells rang out. A beautiful sound. It rings out again, more fiercely and slightly irritating. Or maybe, it's more on the line of irritated. Without thinking about it, Kino wheeled round to the source to find an old man at the end of the floating platform waving to her.

Kino stared back slightly confused until the old man said, "Come on young lady, I don't have all day you know." And she pushed Hermes towards him.

The old man stood upon a gondola, wearing simple white cloth clothes and brown shorts. He places a straw hat upon his head as Kino approached and got ready the oar.

Kino pushed Hermes onto the vessel and asked, "May I know where we're headed?"

The old man gave a small smile. "To the inn of course kiddo, don't move around too much, I don't want the boat to go over on me." And he started rowing off.

There were many wooden stilt houses, all of which were only half a meter above the water. A few people waved to the old man good morning who in turn greeted back. Children ran across connecting bridges and others jumped into empty pools of water for a swim.

"Whoa!" Hermes let out. "This place is really peaceful."

"It sure is." The old man replied. "You know, we didn't have this many people in the past. There were only two families when our forefathers settled here."

"How long ago was that?" Kino asked.

"Oh, that was around a thousand years ago or so." The old man finished as he docked himself into one of the larger stilt houses, almost four times the size of every others. It was situated at the very end of the country with a platform extending outwards into the sea.

Kino and Hermes got off the gondola and bid the man farewell as he rowed away. Whirling around, the pair goes through the double door and into the inn.

**XXX**

The room was decorated with a sea side theme. Walls made of wooden piles and cloth carpeted floor. A hammock hung from one end of the room to the other acted as a bed and one side of the wall was missing, showing a balcony that faced the sea. A wooden cabinet and night stand positioned beside the hammock.

Kino left Hermes in the room as she went down the hallway with clothes in her hand into the empty shared bathroom. She chose a stall furthest from the door. Even the bathroom was tropically themed. The shower head in the bamboo stall was made of large hollow bamboo. Heated and then bended with a mesh of fishing line to form a spray of water. With her two sets of clothes hung over the door, she stood underneath the cool spray.

_I could get use to this._ As the thought rolled into her mind, she forcefully pushed it out again. Thinking like that might cause her to go against her three days rule. Though travelling had been tiring on her, she did not want to stop just yet.

She finished her bath and put on a clean set of clothes and headed back to her room. Tomorrow, she was going to have a look around the place, maybe learn more about her hosts. As the moon rose over the sea, she said her goodnight to Hermes and had the sudden feeling that things here are more than meets the eyes.


	3. Day Two

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay everyone. Life caught up with me and I was in a hell busy month. Well, here's day two.**

Day Two: Racing

She drew her gun and place it back again in its holster. She drew it and then places it back again. Drew it, return it. Drew it, return it. Drew it, return it. Rinse and repeat, rinse and repeat. Dawn was coming and she had a clean sight of the rising sun and the gleaming sea from out her window.

It was her everyday routine. To make sure she never gets rusty, especially in times when her skill is needed the most.

But something bugged her to no end that morning. The sky was red as if burning. The clouds shifts with the wind like flames. There was an old saying she remembered on her travel, that when skies of the dawn are as red as these, it means blood have been shed the night before.

_I'm sure it's nothing._ But the moment she thought that, she fumbled on her draw and the gun nearly fell out of her hands, like a bad omen to warn her.

She stared at her gun for a minute or two. Maybe even days or weeks but drew it back only in reality of a few mere seconds.

She got her coat on and went with Hermes out the door with no prior conversation whatsoever. She could tell, Hermes senses that something is off as well.

**XXX**

"Excuse me sir?" Kino asked the man behind the wooden reception desk.

"Ah, Miss Kino, good morning. I am Mr. Chen, manager of this establishment. I trust you have had a good night's rest?" The manager, in a casual tee and long shorts turn with a morning enthusiasm seldom seen.

She returned his smile with one of her own. "It was a very comforting night. I must admit, the location for this inn could not have been better. I was practically driven to sleep by the lullaby of the sea wind."

"Thank you for the compliment Miss Kino. Oh, was there something you wanted to ask me?" He asked, apparently remembered that he was called for something and at the same time, reminded Kino of her question.

"Yes, I would like to know if there is a place where I can learn of your country's history or lineage. Some place like a museum perhaps?"

Mr. Chen closed his eyes and placed two fingers below his chin, digging his brain for any information that might help. "Well, I'm afraid there is no such place, at least, not to my knowledge."

"Hmm…"

"Kino? What are you thinking?" Hermes sounded out after a long silence.

"An alternative." She told her motorrad and turned her attention back to Mr. Chen. "Sir, is there by any chance that a residence here may know about the history of this town?"

"Ah! I know just who you should look for. Old Granny Sugar, she's by far the oldest person here and is the only historian in our country. She even has some books and artifacts from the time when our forefathers founded this land."

"That's wonderful!" Her voice was soft but her tone was of excitement. "Where exactly can I find Granny Sugar?"

After thanking Mr. Chen for the directions, Kino and Hermes went out through the double doors and into one of the most beautiful sight they have ever seen.

**XXX**

The sun was barely halfway over the horizon out at sea and yet it was brighter than any afternoon. The entire country, doused a paint of red. The huts were bright yellow and the water below gave off a strange reddish hue. White clothes hung out to dry were glowing in a strange light, almost if it was on fire and the sky, that blood red sky with its quick shifting white clouds.

She crosses the bridge beside the inn, looking out towards the sun and the people around who were awake doing their morning chores, their figure hidden behind their own shadow and with the reflection of light from the water, gave them the look of purple pencil-shaded silhouette. A gondola rowed out from under her and into the sun, losing its color and turning into another mysterious shaded figure.

Up till now, she had been to many countries with works of art called modern art, where many paintings were done in colors which were not natural or did not fit the scene. She had never understood what was so great about those paintings and probably never will. But as she stood there on that bridge, watching the array of ill-fitting colors, one thought crossed her mind. _Now this is modern art._

**XXX**

Granny Sugar's home is further up north away from the sea and closer to the forest so the water below the deck is only about knee height. Strangely, her house is seems to be the furthest from the sea than every single others.

From the outside, the single story house had looked large, even overshadowing, but once invited in, the place seemed cramped with tens of crates packed away at each corner. The living room only allowed space for a single wooden coffee table and cushions on the floor. Opposite the entrance, two doors on the left and right lead to the kitchen and bedroom respectively.

Kino and Hermes were joined by Granny Sugar at the coffee table. The old lady in her late seventies, wearing a flower dress brought in a tray of tea with a fine set of china not from around.

"So, you'd like to know more about our fine country am I right?" Granny Sugar asked.

"Yes. We asked Mr. Chen at the inn but he said that there are no historical landmarks here and said you were the person to turn to." Kino said. "That is a fine set of china Miss Sugars. I believe I saw a set like that once in another country."

"That would be Yuma I presume."

"Yes!" Kino was pleasantly surprised that her host seems to have knowledge outside of her own country. "How did you know?"

"I used to be a traveler, just like you. And Yuma was my home." Granny Sugar said. "When I came here, I fell in love with the place because of its peace and beauty that I decided to stay. In fact, a quarter of this country's population is made up by travelers like you and I."

"You're…kidding?" Hermes spoke.

"I'm quite serious um…Hermes is it?"

"Yes mam!"

"I'm sorry, but age has caught up with me. My memories isn't what is used to be." Granny Sugars gave a sweet smile that can only be given by someone who cares about life. "People who choose to live here can't leave so I haven't seen anything or anyone new for quite some time now."

"They can't leave?" Kino asked.

"No. Travelers who take up residence here are not allowed to live. And if you are born here, you have until sixteen to choose to stay or go. That's because the people here believe that if there's a constant major change in their surrounding, it would destroy the peace that they've worked so hard to create."

**XXX**

They pair return to their rooms in the inn. Kino makes her way to the bath again. The water refreshing her thought. She thought about staying, about living here. She has seen much violence in the world and peace seems tempting.

Returning to her room, lie in her hammock but kept awake.

"Kino? Are you asleep?" Hermes asked softly.

"I was." She lied.

"I'm sorry. But there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"Are you…thinking of staying here?"

Kino did not reply so the motorrad asked again, "Kino, are you awake?"

"The sea…"

"Huh?"

"The sea, it's so big."

_I want to know what it says, the sea. What it is that it keeps on saying._


	4. Day Three

**Author's note: Sorry for all the delay. Here it is. The final chapter for By the Sea.**

Day Three: Dawn

_From beyond the horizon, the sun rose. An eternal process, never ending, never changing and until now, had remained untainted by the presence of the people of the world. The world, as beautiful as it seemed have its twists and turns too. Not all wishes for the best in everyone and not all are willing to put others needs before their own. Some are selfish, willing to do anything to keep their peace, afraid of change and unmoving to anyone who would suggest such things…_

She stood by the balcony, her gun left on the small bedside desk. Having decided to not practice her technique today, it left her with quite some free time to look at the sunrise. There was something about this country that attracted her. Something that made her wanted to stay. She watched on as early morning men proceeded to the dock, determined to catch the big one and provide food for their families.

Little children rushed and jumped into the cold morning water, shivering upon touch but grew accustomed to it soon after. Their ever watchful mother monitored them from a distance, far enough to give them their space but not too far as to be unable to protect them.

Hermes was already up or as up as a motorrad can get. "Kino, are you ok?"

"I'm…fine. In fact, this is the most refreshing morning I've ever felt."

"So why are you not drawing you gun?"

She did not know. It was as if there wasn't a need to draw the piece anymore. "I feel quite lazy today for some reason. Do you want to go for a walk Hermes?"

"We're leaving today Kino." Hermes reminded her. "Are you sure you want to go out now?"

"There's no rush. We woke up earlier than usual so why not enjoy a stroll."

"I guess it's ok…"

"We'll leave before nightfall, don't worry." She assured her companion.

She decided not to wear her coat and instead, left it in one of Hermes compartment. Pushing the motorrad to the door, the traveler turned back one more time to ensure not have been left behind before closing the door behind her.

**XXX**

Deciding that the day before, she has had enough of the inner parts of the village, Kino headed for the pier today. Her boots made slight squishing noises as she walked her way on the wooden platform though Hermes wheel made little noise other than the occasional screech of rusted parts.

"You have to oil me more often Kino. I don't remember having so many lousy parts in my body." Hermes complained.

She stopped at the edge of the pier which extended out fifty meters to the sea. The walls of the country at the side extended with it, ending a few meters short of where she stood so the sandy beach was elusive to her eyes. Having already risen above the horizon, the sun now floated smaller than before higher up in the late morning sky.

"I oil you every week Hermes. It's just the sea water. They just don't mix well with metal. You'll be fine once we're leave." Kino reassured him.

"That's a relief. For a moment there, I thought I was getting old. I hope we leave soon."

"Why do you wish to leave so early anyway?" Kino asked immediately as Hermes said 'soon'. "This is a nice place don't you think? Good people, nice environment and all. It's like a little paradise." _I wouldn't mind staying another day or two._ She mentally noted.

"I know Kino. But this place just reminds me of that other beach we found a few months back." He sounded worried. More than his usual nagging kind of worry.

Five months ago, they came out of a forest path and found themselves on another sandy shore. The sediments there however were red, stained by the blood of all the body that lay atop. Most of them were bones of humans. Smoothness ran over them from the years of erosion that took place. The more well kept bodies attracted flies that buzzed and some were half eaten by maggots.

Further up the shore was a giant wooden wall which stood, casting its shadow over the deceased like a conqueror who stood victory over the battlefield. Upon laying eyes on the ghastly sight, Kino had turned back into the forest, unwilling to thread upon possibly hostile grounds.

"I really doubt this country is like that one Hermes." She tried to make it sound as comforting as possible.

"Don't be so sure Miss Kino." Granny Sugars said as she makes her slow way across the pier towards the traveler. "One thing I learnt from my travels is that nothing is as it seems."

"What do you mean?" Kino asked.

"If you are ready to leave this place Miss Kino, I'll show you."

Kino thought about it in silent contemplation. A few seconds passed before she managed an answer. "I'd like to stay… just a little longer."

The old woman smiled. The same smile she gave her when they first met. "Certainly."

Kino stayed at the peer, long after the old lady has gone and the sun was already setting. She ignored Hermes' pleas to leave and continued to watch the rising of the moon.

"Kino, are you really thinking of staying here another day?" Hermes asked for the tenth time.

"Of course not Hermes." Even though she said that, she did not move from her spot. Truth was that she wanted to stay. The country was a symbol for eternity of peace, just like a fairy tale where after the adventure is over, the protagonist finds a beautiful land and lives happily ever after.

_The world is like a book. They tell the truth with lies because the false are always more beautiful than reality. _Like a flash of lightning, she recalled the line said by a wise old man she had met just days ago. He was a traveler who loved books and always compared the world to them.

Suddenly, everything felt clearer. The edges of the crescent moon seemed sharper and the sound of the tide seemed closer and more surround than surreal. _The world is what a book is not for there isn't any happily ever after here._

The traveler turned. "We're leaving." She said to her companion. The sudden action seemed to have either incapacitated Hermes ability of speech or the motorrad just did not feel like speaking out right then. The wooden platform began to creak and suddenly, the country did not seem as perfect as it once was.

**XXX**

She arrived at the northern gate. It looked exactly the same as the one she came in from except there were more guards, a lot more. Granny Sugars seemed to be waiting there and waved to Kino when she saw her approach.

"Leaving now are we Miss Kino?" She said.

"Yes. I was tempted to stay truth to be told but there's so much more out there I want to see. Besides, Hermes couldn't stand it here any longer." She added a joking tone to her last sentence.

"Hey!" the mottorad finally spoke. "You didn't have to tell the whole world that you know."

The old lady smiled at the bike and then back at Kino. "Well, shall we go?"

Kino was puzzled. "Are you escorting me out Granny Sugars?"

"Something like that."

They proceeded to the guardhouse and Granny Sugars went in. The translucent screen gave Kino a shadowy outline. First, the old woman talked with the guard there and laughed. After another set of conversation, the guard began to cry and hugged the lady, patting her back. He turned away and the gate open and Granny came back out to join Kino.

"What was that about?" Kino asked.

"Oh, I've decided to leave the country. I'm not young anymore and I don't wish to spend the last of my life cooped up in here. After all, I am a traveler."

"I thought you said countrymen aren't allowed to leave?" Hermes brought up. Kino just remembering it looked at Granny Sugars questioningly.

She smiled again. "We can't." They walked out and onto a shore lay with bodies. The same shore Kino came by months ago.

For some reason, Kino wasn't as surprised as she thought she should be. Some part of her had already expected this when Hermes had mentioned the beach of death. The trio continued walking a distance until they came to the edge of the field of the dead.

They all turned to face each other and the old lady said, "I guess this is where we part Miss Kino."

"Before we leave Granny Sugars, I have question." Kino said.

"I bet it's why." Granny replied to which Kino nodded. "The country believes that as long as everything stays the same, simple and without too much outside interference, they would be able to live in peace forever. They are afraid that if word of our country gets out, more and more people would come. That's why the countrymen aren't allowed to leave. Word of mouth travels faster than anything else on Earth you know."

"But what about you Granny?" Hermes asked.

"I don't like to die feeling trapped. Besides, my days are numbered anyway." They could hear the soft 'aim' command coming from the tower of the gate. "Well, Miss Kino, it has been nice meeting you. You reminded me of the beauty of the world."

The arrow flew through the air and went straight through old Granny Sugars' skull and the old lady fall to the sand, dead.

Kino stood there, staring at the body for awhile then turned and got onto her bike.

"Kino?" Hermes asked worried.

The traveler put on her goggles and took a deep breath. "Let's go Hermes." She started the engine and the two ride of back onto the forest path leaving a cloud of sand in their wake.


End file.
